Nanny's First Kiss
by RevSue
Summary: First Kiss Challenge response. Based on Eloise at Christmastime


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters since the Eloise movies and the characters are the property of Disney and Kay Thompson. I make no money from this work of fiction, to my eternal regret._

As she cleaned up the living room after Eloise and her mother had swept through on their way out this morning, Nanny, shamelessly changing the words to the old war song, sang at the top of her lungs, "Don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me, no, no, no! Anyone else but me, no, no, no! Anyone else but me, no, no, no! Don't stand under the Christmas tree kissing anyone else but me, 'cause I'm the one for you!" Unaware that the doors to the hall were wide open, she belted out the same verse again, wiggling her rear suggestively in rhythm as she bent over to gather some of Weenie's toys together.

Sir Wilkes, as he passed the open doors, as usual looked in, hoping to catch sight of Nanny. His eyes widened as he saw her, and his heart almost stopped when he heard her warble the last line of the song with an added wiggle before she straightened and turned towards him. Instantly her face went beet-red and she dropped Weenie's toys and squeaked, "Sir Wilkes!"

He stepped closer. "It was Willy the other night. You know, I haven't been called that since my school days. Brought back a lot of memories. You could still call me Willy ... or Wilkie ... or even Wilkes ..." He looked at her shyly. "Wilkes is my first name. Silly name, I know, but my mother wanted it ..."

Nanny gulped, knowing if she backed away she would probably trip on the mess on the floor, and THEN where would she be, for Lord's sake? Oh, knickers, this was NOT how she wanted to face this man for the first time since she had kissed, kissed, KISSED his cheek! She still remembered the way Eloise had screwed up her face in disgust at the sight, then they had all started singing Christmas carols, and after introducing Eloise's mother to Sir Wilkes, she had managed to ignore the still-blushing man at her side, scuttling away as soon as possible when the evening was over. But now he was here ... and Eloise was nowhere in sight. Fighting her embarrassment, Nanny watched as he approached and stood very close to her.

"Forgive me, Nanny, for intruding, but the doors WERE open," he pointed out. Leaning forward, he whispered in her paralysed ear, "and the view was INCREDIBLE!"

"Oh, my sainted Aunt Fanny!" Nanny breathed, unsure what to do or say. He did not seem the same gentleman at all, suddenly, teasing her this way! She was thrown slightly off balance by his unusual behaviour, but was delighted at the change.

Sir Wilkes chuckled, then, emboldened by the fact that for once they were alone and that she had, after all, made the first move and kissed him the other night, he dropped his cane and put his hands on her shoulders, jerking her still closer so that he could peck at her lips.

Nanny shivered at the touch of his kiss, and, never one to back down from a challenge, she leaned into him, clutching his waist and pulling him closer still. Ever the gentleman, his lips lightly touched her cheeks, her nose, her chin, and finally Nanny had had enough. She stamped her foot hard. "For Lord's sake!" she exploded, aiming directly for his mouth with hers.

The wreath, which had already given her grief over the holidays, fell at the stamp of her foot, settling over their shoulders and down to their elbows, holding them firmly together. Neither noticed as their kiss deepened. Nanny's eyes were closed as she savoured the delightful sensations. She hadn't been kissed by a man for so long, she had almost forgotten how wonderful it was. This time, when his lips left hers to travel across her cheek and nuzzle her ear, she trembled with desire and murmured, "Oh, that's good, good, good ..." She turned her head, wanting more of his kisses and sighed with happiness when he obliged.

"EUWWWWW!" Eloise's shrill voice broke the spell they had been weaving together.

Nanny tried to jerk away from Sir Wilkes, and he made the attempt as well, and that was when they realized they were bound together at the chest by the evergreen wreath. "Oh, my Lord!" Nanny muttered, realizing quickly that Eloise was still down the hall and they hadn't been caught after all. Not yet, anyway.

Both struggled to free themselves, but the more they strained away from each other, the harder it was to move the wreath which was now solidly lodged around them.

"Quick, Nanny, let's get in the closet ... maybe she won't notice us!" Sir Wilkes, beads of sweat dripping down his face at his exertions, steered her to the open closet door, pulling it shut behind them just in time.

Both held their breaths as they heard the light footsteps of the six-year-old and her mother coming into the suite.

"Nanny's not here!" Eloise said, obviously disappointed. There was an indistinct murmur from her mother, then Eloise laughed. "Or maybe she finally had time to get together with Sir Wilkes. Look, there's his cane, so she must be with him!" The two in the closet stiffened. Eloise continued, "Maman, you know, they really like each other, but are afraid to say anything. Isn't that silly? Nanny looked and looked and looked through EVERY store, and couldn't find just what she wanted to give him for Christmas. I said she just COULDN'T give him underwear!"

Nanny closed her eyes in dismay at that as Sir Wilkes started in surprise. Then she gasped when his hands smoothed over her ample hips, propelling her closer to him so she became aware of his unmistakable arousal. His lips unerringly found hers in the blackness and clung for a moment before sliding to her ear where he whispered, "no underwear...?"

Then Eloise was speaking again. "He wanted to give her pearl earrings, but YOU know Nanny doesn't like pearls!" After a pause, she said, "I don't know. He didn't show me anything else. Can we go now, Maman? I absolutely LOVE shopping with you!"

The door shut with a decisive click and the footsteps receded. The two in the closet remained still for an instant, both hot with embarrassment at what the six-year-old had revealed. Then Nanny began to babble rather desperately, still trying to wriggle out of the wreath.

Sir Wilkes over-rode her excited explanations easily. "Tosh, tosh, tosh! Remember what you said by the tree the other night? Follow your heart, listen to what is in other people's hearts ... I DO admire you, Nanny, you know that. But I must confess that if you don't stop moving against me the way you are, we will not be leaving this closet the same people we were when we came in!"

Nanny froze, then muttered, "How is a body supposed to know what's in a man's mind, eh? Eh? Eh? We must get this wreath off, off, OFF!"

"Perhaps if we were to exit the closet first ...?" Sir Wilkes suggested, fumbling for the door handle.

After a long moment with no movement whatsoever, Nanny said, "Sir Wilkes? Sir?"

"No handle." was the glum response.

"No HANDLE?" Nanny squawked. "No, no, no!"

"I'm afraid I have made a dreadful blunder," Sir Wilkes admitted remorsefully, although Nanny thought she detected a hint of laughter in the tone of his voice. "Now we must wait to be rescued, and your reputation will be irrevocably shattered. Well, there's no help for it, I suppose. You MUST marry me! After all, Eloise knows you wanted to get me underwear for Christmas and now her mother knows too. That's MUCH too intimate a gift unless one is married, don't you think?" His hands again were on her hips and her fingers covered them nervously. The wreath around them was forgotten once more.

"But, but, but ..." Nanny's rather feeble protests died under his lips as he forcefully kissed her again.

Well, why not? She might as well make the most of the moment! Although she hadn't found a gift in the stores for him, and obviously he had had the same trouble finding something for her, right now it appeared they were both getting what they wanted for Christmas this year!

– the end –

P.S.

Please feel free to use your own imaginations AND/OR computers for a sequel to this! LOL


End file.
